


Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, mentions of the girl squad, pure fluff, we deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak swallows the lump in his throat at Even throwing his words back at him, nodding in acceptance as he roughly asks, “What are we going to do in this minute?”FOUR!THREE!TWO!Even smiles and says, “In this minute, we’re going to kiss.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for Isak and Even bringing in the New Year with a kiss!

“So what do you thinks in store for next year?” Isak asks mischievously, angling his chin up at Even.

Even looks down at him, smile curving around his lips, his eyes warm; but after a few seconds of silent staring, Even looks away pensively.

Isak follows his gaze to see a drunken Vilde being supported by a sober, but amused Sana as Vilde tries to dance with her; if you could call leaning on Sana and swaying, dancing. An equally drunk Eva and Chris by their side, with Noora cheering them on happily from her perch on Eskild’s shoulders. Linn stands next to them, watching on with a neutral expression before her eyes suddenly swivel towards Isak and Even, as if feeling their gaze.

Linn nods at them and gives them a small smile, but Isak thinks she’s speaking directly to Even because Even’s breath catches against his ear as if understanding the unspoken meaning of the gesture. Isak isn’t surprised if he did. The bond that Even and Linn had come to share was something that Isak never expected to happen, but is grateful for nonetheless. They understand each other in a way that Isak isn’t able to, no matter how much he tries.

Tightening his arms around Isak, Even returns the nod and Linn turns away to focus her attention back on the drunken mess in front of her.  

Pressing back into Even’s arms, Isak lifts a hand to Even’s face, swiping his thumb over his cold cheek and gaining his attention once again.

Even’s lips part as he his eyes roam over Isak’s face, lifting a hand to hold Isak’s in place and exhaling heavily as he turns his face slightly to leave a kiss on the palm of Isak’s hand under his.

Emotions well up inside Isak’s chest at that, squeezing his heart, his throat, begging to come out in three little words.

What does come out though is, “You never answered my question.”

Even pouts in response, causing Isak’s eyes to fly down to rest on his lips, which were just a bit chapped. Isak absentmindedly thinks about getting Even some lip balm or something before he closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to Even’s softly.

A year ago if anyone would have told Isak that he’d be kissing his boyfriend in public, surrounded by friends and strangers, he would never have believed it. But this Isak, he’s trying to be who he is, who he _wants_ to be, not what he thinks he _should_ be. He knows it’ll take time, he knows he’s not completely comfortable acting like a couple in front of people, showing that yes, he likes boys; _this one boy._ Being with Even though, it makes Isak feel like he can get through anything.

Even parts his lips under Isak’s, kissing back and smiling into the kiss as he lifts his free hand to cover Isak’s cheek.

It was only a short press of lips, warmth on warmth, but it never failed to make Isak’s heart skip in his chest. As if Even could hear it, he smiled, eyes lighting up and crinkling at the corners. The smile that made Isak want to reach out and touch every time it happened. In an effort to stop himself from embarrassingly giving away just how truly gone for Even he was, he refrained, although Isak didn’t think his planned worked… most of the time.

Pulling back but keeping his hands in place, Even’s expression became guarded as he looked at Isak. “I don’t – I don’t know, what’s going to happen next year. Graduating would be good,” he said as he flitted his eyes away quickly towards the crowd of people who were starting the countdown to bring in the New Year.

_TEN!_

_NINE!_

_EIGHT!_

“Minute by minute,” Even declares as he turns back to face Isak, raising his voice so that Isak could hear him over the noise.

_SEVEN!_

_SIX!_

_FIVE!_

Isak swallows the lump in his throat at Even throwing his words back at him, nodding in acceptance as he roughly asks, “What are we going to do in this minute?”

_FOUR!_

_THREE!_

_TWO!_

Even smiles and says, “In this minute, we’re going to kiss.”

_ONE!_

Isak’s eyes fall shut as Even inches his way closer, hand warm on his cheek, breathe fanning over his face.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Isak’s hand already on Even’s face, still trapped under his hand, flexes as he tightens his hold. Just as Even is about to close the distance between their lips, he suddenly stops and Isak’s lips part as he looks up and down from Even’s eyes to his lips and back again, unexpectedly shy from Even’s intense gaze. Even looks like he wants to say something but instead he finally connects their lips, pouring everything he didn’t say into it.

Isak kisses back just as gently, but not any less passionately as he tries to convey all his feelings for Even, all his love, into this one kiss.

As they pulled away to breathe, it wasn’t for long. Small pecks in between smiles and laughs, and bright eyes filled with _everything_. Isak’s cheeks hurt from smiling, dimples coming out as he watches Even light up, unwilling to let him go, eyes crinkling in that smile he loved.

“I’ve never been kissed on New Year’s,” Isak admits breathlessly.

Even fakes a shocked look as he replies just as breathlessly, “Well. We’ve fixed that now haven’t we?”

Cheekily, Isak disagrees. “I think you might have to kiss me one more time… and then it’ll be officially fixed.” he finishes casually.

Playing along, Even nods and says, “I think so too.”

As Isak and Even kiss again, their friends celebrating and patting their backs in the background, Isak welcomes in the New Year by bidding farewell to his old scared self and saying hello to the real Isak.

The Isak that is happy, in this universe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and cried. JKS don't cry, i love u
> 
> It's officially 2017 for me! So I hope you all have a great new year xxx
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me [@josteninski! ](http://www.josteninski.tumblr.com)


End file.
